In electronic devices, such as mobile phones, printers, digital and video cameras, GPS devices, panel computers, personal computers, and the like, for convenience in operation, two printed circuit boards (PCBs) are generally electrically connected by a board to board electrical connector. Such a connection is used to transmit electrical power and data signals between the two PCBs.
However, these conventional electrical connectors are limited to a low levels of current, such as 2 amps. Therefore, the conventional electrical connectors are unable to meet the high transmission current demands required in modern electrical devices, such as mobile communication devices and the like.
There is a need for an electrical connector for connecting two PCBs that permits high levels of transmission current.